Episode 7073 (7th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Charity tries to get Cain to tell her what's wrong but he threatens to throw her and Noah out if she persists. Katie tells Robert that the rings are back at the jewelers being fixed and warns him she knows he's having an affair with 'A' in front of Chas, threatening to tell Chrissie. Debbie is furious to find Ross working at the garage and walks out. Dan is equally furious when he witnesses Ross driving off in the pickup. Kerry launches across to the garage and confronts Cain. Laurel secretly abandons the 'dry January' as she drinks cooking sherry with Nicola. Aaron overhears Katie and Chas discussing Robert having an affair with a woman he refers to as 'A'. Charity forces Cain to tell her the truth and he admits he's been having dizzy spells. She drags him off to A&E, threatening to tell Moira if he doesn't go. Laurel and Nicola start on their second bottle of cooking sherry and fill the bottle up with blackcurrant so Marlon remains none the wiser. Robert and Aaron meet in The Woolpack using their business as cover for seeing each other. Robert tells him until Katie backs off they mustn't see each other. Finn quizzes Debbie on why she gave Sarah up in an attempt to understand why Emma left him. Katie's furious when she arrives at the jewelers to be told they've already been collected. Debbie realises her words may have spurred Finn on to get back in touch with Emma. The Consultant Neurosurgeon tells Cain that he has an post-traumatic intracranial aneurysm bought on by his blow to the head three years ago. They tell him they need to operate now or it could be life-threatening. Katie confronts Robert and gets him to hand over the rings. He warns her again that if she continues to interfere with his life she'll regret it. Cain slips out of the hospital telling Charity that the doctors have said his blackouts are a result of stress and drinking too much. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Junior Doctor - Chris Pybus *Dr Hamilton - Joanna Booth Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and front and back garden *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt, garage and office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and rear porch *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room and lounge *Hotten General Hospital - Accident and Emergency Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charity panics as Cain explains his symptoms and she insists he goes straight to A&E. Soon, he receives worrying news about his health, but decides to hide the truth from her; and the battle lines are drawn when Katie threatens to expose Robert's affair. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,720,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes